La suerte de dos
by Alessandra.12
Summary: Jenny se estrella en Cardiff 1871. Sin nave, sin tecnología más allá del siglo XIX, sin posibilidad de escapar. Por suerte o por desgracia, no es la única con problemillas temporales. Un cierto capitán y ella tienen más en común de lo que imaginan.


El espacio.

Inmenso, azul, brillante y a la vez oscuro.

Eso era todo lo que veía Jenny desde la ventana de la sala de mandos de su nave espacial. Acababa de salir del planeta Argólida donde algunos de los Argolins rebeldes pretendían asaltar todo el sistema Argolin.

Desde hacía ya unos dos años, los habitantes de Argólida promovían una cultura de guerra generación tras generación, pero a través de la llamada "Batalla de los 20 minutos" entre los Argolines y los Foammas, su planeta se llenó de radiación y fue puesto en cuarentena. Los Argolins supervivientes, construyeron una colmena de ocio, formando así el sistema de planetas de ocio de Argolin.

En teoría, estas criaturas habían abandonado su bélico sistema de valores para promover la paz y el entendimiento entre razas alienígenas. Esto fue lo que en un principio le fascinó; eran una especie que había nacido para luchar, y sin embargo habían sido capaces de cambiar para mejor.

Al menos la mayoría lo había hecho.

Jenny solo pretendía estudiarlos, aprender de ellos, y tal vez incluso disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones. Sin embargo, con ella nada era tan sencillo, puesto que los problemas no tenían más razón que seguirla dondequiera fuera.

Nada más llegar al planeta se encontró a sus habitantes amenazados por un grupo de rebeldes que pretendían volver a vivir de la guerra como sus ancestros.

 _¿Que se va a hacer? Algunos nunca aprenderán._

Tras una serie de maniobras bien planeadas, o quizás una serie de afortunadas casualidades -cosa que jamás se dignaría a admitir- Jenny logró rastrearlos y dejó el resto del caso en manos de la justicia de su planeta, por lo que probablemente serían enviados a una prisión de sujección después de ser juzgados por traición.

Y ahora se encontraba una vez más de vuelta en su nave.

No era una TARDIS, claro, pero al menos podía volar.

Jenny había pasado los escasos años de su vida viajando, investigando quién era ella y de dónde venía hasta que descubrió a los Señores del Tiempo.

Eran casi una maldita leyenda.

Una raza superior, casi invencible, pero también unos seres letales que harían cualquier cosa por sobrevivir al tiempo mismo.

Se había cuestionado su existencia tantas veces que ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Era como ellos: sanguinaria, poderosa y lista para acabar con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante? ¿O era más bien como su padre: compasiva, diplomática y portadora de esperanza?

Esa fue la segunda parte de su descubrimiento, porque la historia de los Señores del Tiempo siempre iba acompañada de un nombre. El nombre del hombre que salvó al universo una y otra vez. Un simple título gravado a fuego en las entrañas del universo.

El nombre de su padre.

Jenny pensaba en él muchas veces, deseaba ser como él. Ella quería salvar, no destruir, pero a veces su naturaleza era más fuerte que ella.

Al menos era capaz de mantenerse alejada de esos pensamientos mientras iba en busca de aventuras. De alguna manera viajar le hacía sentir liberada y cada vez que ayudaba a alguien...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una alarma irregular.

—¿Qué está pasando, ordenador? —preguntó Jenny a la computadora central.

 _ **Alerta. Estamos siendo arrastrados.**_

Jenny frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la voz robótica que hacía eco en el techo de su nave.

—¿Arrastrados? ¿Cómo que arrastrados? ¿Arrastrados dónde?

 _ **No soy consciente de esa información**_

—Arg —gruñó Jenny mientras su nave empezaba a tambalearse bruscamente—. Está bien, ¿Cómo lo detenemos?

 _ **No lo detenemos.**_

—¡Vamos! Habrá alguna forma de hacer que pare.

 _ **Detenerlo no es una opción. Alerta, estamos siendo arrastrados.**_

Jenny se agarró a una manilla mientras intentaba tomar el control y estabilizar la nave. Todo a su alrededor se estaba moviendo como si hubiera un terremoto y parecía que su sala de mandos fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento.

—Ni siquiera es posible que nos estén arrastrando, los escudos deberían estar activados —gritó Jenny frustrada.

 _ **Los escudos están activados. Alerta, estamos siendo arrastrados.**_

Jenny volvió a gemir de frustración.

—Si los escudos están puestos, ¿cómo pueden arrastrarnos?

 _ **Alerta, estamos siendo arrastrados.**_

—¡Deja de decir eso!

Jenny comprobó los sistemas de seguridad y descubrió que, al parecer, los escudos sí estaban en marcha, lo cual era un problema. Si había algo capaz de vencer sus escudos debía tener una fuerza casi imposible.

—Ordenador, quiero información, ¿Quién nos está arrastrando?

 _ **No quién, sino qué. Se trata de una grieta espacio-temporal.**_

—¿¡Qué!?

 _ **Una grieta espacio-temporal es una fisura abierta en el tejido de la realidad que termina en otro punto distinto al pasar por el vórtice del tiempo lanzando, como resultado, ondas...**_

—¡Ya sé lo que es una grieta! —Jenny apagó los motores intentando dejar la nave suspendida en un punto fijo del espacio, pero fue inútil, así que en pleno momento de frustración le dio una patada al sistema de mandos. —Estúpido montón de chatarra— susurró entre dientes—. Es decir, que no podemos evitar que la nave entre en la grieta.

 ** _Correcto_**.

Jenny suspiró.

—Entonces prepara la cápsula de emergencia, tendré que abandonar el barco.

 _ **Cápsula de emergencia inutilizada. La cápsula de emergencia fue destruida durante el ataque Sycorax hace seis meses.**_

Los temblores aumentaban a medida que se acercaba a la grieta y Jenny se sentía cada vez más impotente. Ya no quedaba nada más que hacer, la fisura iba a tragarse su nave espacial y no podría evitarlo. Debía reconocer que en ese momento estaba realmente asustada, iba a atravesar el Vórtice del Tiempo y eso le aterraba. Había escuchado historias, susurros que hablaban de Señores del Tiempo siendo llevados a ver en su interior cuando eran solo unos niños y ahora ella iba a atravesarlo.

 _ **Alerta máxima, estabilizadores fallando comletamente, nivel de oxígeno descendiendo, reservas activadas.**_

Cacharros de metal, piezas de artillería y varios utensilios iban cayendo de las estanterías a su alrededor mientras todo temblaba.

—Ordenador, ¿Siguen activados los escudos?

 _ **Afirmativo.**_

—Bien, en tal caso solo podemos esperar lo mejor.

Tomó una respiración profunda y aseguró su agarre en un par de asas provisionales. Por todo su cuerpo se extendía esa sensación de adrenalina, sus corazones parecían ir a mil por hora mientras por su cerebro pasaban conjeturas de cómo iba a ser su muerte, pero antes de que una luz cegadora e increíblemente brillante cubriera la nave, Jenny sonrió y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: —¡Allá vamos!

 _Cardiff, Gales, la Tierra 1871_

—Mozo, sírvame otra de lo mismo —dijo una voz cansada a un lado de la barra.

—Enseguida, señor —respondió el joven camarero rellenándole la botella con uno de sus Bourbon más fuertes.— ¿No cree que ya ha bebido suficiente?

—Oh, chaval, un día te darás cuenta de que nunca es suficiente— dijo bebiéndoselo de un trago. El camarero, que a penas había cumplido los 20 lo miró con disgusto, pero se fue a atender a los otros clientes.

Tal vez sí había bebido suficiente, pero _¿qué más daba?_

El capitán Jack Harkness llevaba casi dos años atrapado en el planeta Tierra, y eso ni siquiera era lo peor. Al salir del Satélite 5 utilizando el manipulador del vórtice pretendía era escapar, ir a algún lugar cálido, donde poder relajarse y sopesar su situación, tal vez las playas de Caspio en el siglo 56 o el planeta Las Vegas ¿Y dónde va a parar en su lugar? A 1869, en una ciudad de la Tierra donde nunca ocurre nada, varado, esperando que el doctor pase a repostar en la grieta y le lleve de vuelta a casa. Pero Jack llevaba dos años esperando y el doctor no aparecía, y mientras tanto, él no podía hacer nada más que beber en el único bar de toda la ciudad.

Definitivamente, Cardiff era una ciudad aburrida.

—¡Ha llegado el día! Los cielos están cayendo sobre nosotros y no hay nada que podáis hacer para impedirlo. ¡Os lo dije! El juicio final se acerca y no me creísteis, pero ahora lo he visto, ¡Ahora todos lo verán! —gritaba un hombre viejo, con barba y pelo largo que acababa de entrar en el bar. Jack no le dio mucha importancia al hombre; al fin y al cabo, no era el primer chalado que predicaba el fin del mundo por las calles. —Grande, metálico, caído del cielo y nos destruirá a todos, ¡Os lo advierto!

Al menos no le dio mucha importancia hasta oír esas palabras.

 _¿Podía tratarse de algún tipo de nave alienígena?_

—Señor Jenkins, salga de mi bar por favor, está espantando a la clientela—. El hombre, que al parecer era el dueño del local, estaba sentado en una mesa jugando a las cartas con un grupo de gente. Era alto, tenía aspecto intimidante y no parecía tener muchas ganas de lidiar con el loco del pueblo.

El tal Jenkins pareció pensárselo y tras unos segundos decidió que lo mejor era irse por donde había venido. —Está bien, me iré, pero estáis avisados. ¡Todos moriremos pronto!—. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, salió del establecimiento dando un fuerte portazo.

Jack dejó unas monedas en la barra y se acercó al viejo hombre antes de que se alejara. —Disculpe, ¿Dónde dice que ha visto este, uhm... trozo de cielo?

El hombre lo miró con recelo. —En Roald Dahl Plass, joven. Pero yo que tu no iría allí, vete a tu casa, disfruta de tus últimos días porque pronto, el fin de mundo llegará. Yo he de avisar al resto de la ciudad, ¡Arrepiéntete de tus pecados! —gritó mientras bajaba la calle.

Sin perder el tiempo, Jack se dirigió hacia el lugar que le había indicado, que curiosamente se encontraba al lado de la grieta de Cardiff.

 _¿Casualidad?_ Probablemente no.

Roald Dahl Plass no estaba muy lejos de allí, tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguna nave de origen extraterrestre que pudiera sacarle de este planeta, aunque también se planteó la posibilidad de que fueran alienígenas ostiles. Con este pensamiento en la cabeza se acercó con prudencia. En efecto, era una nave espacial, no podía ser de origen humano. La nave parecía destrozada, salía humo por diversas grietas y desprendía un fuerte olor a quemado. Al verla, la decepción le invadió; fueran quienes fueran, su nave estaba demasiado dañada para volar de nuevo, con lo cual se acabaron sus esperanzas de salir de este planeta.

De pronto, una escotilla se abrió y Jack dio un paso hacia atrás con precaución. Una ráfaga de humo salió de la nave, y entrecerrando los ojos, el capitán fue capaz de ver una figura humana salir de ella y arrastrarse hacia el exterior. Se podía distinguir que era una chica, no muy alta, con el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta que ahora mismo estaba lejos de ser perfecta. Estaba tirada en el suelo e intentaba levantarse a pesar de los visibles temblores que sufrían sus extremidades. Jack se apresuró a cogerla y sacarla de ese ambiente contaminado por el humo. La chica, que no dejaba de toser, estaba luchando por respirar y a penas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Corre —logró decir la chica—. La nave está perdiendo combustible, va a... —Se agarró el abdomen con fuerza y tosió un par de veces. Jack entendió que debía apartarla de allí o estarían en el radio de la explosión, así que puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a alejarse del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Solamente unos segundos después, la máquina estalló con un fuerte estruendo esparciendo varios pedazos de metal por toda la zona.

Jack tumbó a la chica en el suelo a varios metros de la nave mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente sin poder dejar de estudiarla. Era humanoide, de eso estaba seguro, ahora que podía verle la cara se dio cuenta de sus ojos, eran grandes y de un color gris que iba a juego con su ropa, pero lo que más le intrigó fue lo que vio en ellos; fuerza, aventura, poder, sed de conocimientos... Definitivamente unos ojos que hablaban por si solos, misteriosos y a la vez familiares. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no podía detenerse a pensar mucho en ello. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó ayudándola a que se enderezase.

—Creo que si—. Jenny lo miró de arriba a abajo. Este individuo, de aspecto humano, probablemente anterior al siglo XXIII a juzgar por su vestimenta, la había salvado, si no hubiera estado allí, seguramente habría tenido que regenerarse, y esa era una idea con la cual no se encontraba muy a gusto.

—Capitán Jack Harkness, un gusto conocerla. ¿Y quién es usted, bella dama? —Jenny levantó una ceja escéptica. ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella en un momento así?

—Soy Jenny— respondió ella. Miró a su alrededor intentando reconocer el terreno, pero no hubo suerte. —¿Te importaría decirme dónde estamos?

—Estás en Cardiff, una ciudad de Gales, aunque supongo que no te referías a eso. Esto es la Tierra, tercer planeta del Sistema Solar.

Jenny sonrió, estaba viva y había acabado en la Tierra, ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Solo tenía que "incautar" alguna nave del planeta y continuar con su viaje.

—Puede que esto te suene extraño, pero ¿podrías decirme la fecha a la que estamos?

Jack la miró de reojo y le respondió con una brillante sonrisa.— 21 de Septiembre de 1871.

Jenny gimió frustrada y se pasó la mano por el pelo, no encontraría ningún tipo de tecnología en esta época. Hasta el siglo XXI no tendría ni siquiera algo parecido a un transporte espacial. —Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, atrapada en un planeta de nivel 5 sin tecnología, sin transporte y sin posibilidad de ayuda —susurró entre dientes.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo, cariño— Jenny se quedó observándole con la mirada interrogante—. Digamos que yo tampoco soy de por aquí —dijo Jack con un guiño.

Jenny suspiró. —Así que parece que estamos juntos en esto— dijo echándose un vistazo a si misma. Tenía mala pinta, la ropa desgarrada, llena de manchas, varias quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado por todo el cuerpo y alguna que otra costilla rota. Jack pareció darse cuenta de su malestar.

—Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa—. Jenny le miró desconfiada, pero él se limitó a sonreír. —¿Qué vas a hacer sino? Como has dicho, estás atrapada en este planeta, no tienes recursos y parece que la estancia aquí va para largo.

Jenny pareció pensárselo.

—Está bien, supongo que tienes razón—. Jack la ayudó a levantarse y en el momento en que la puso en pie, Jenny siseó de dolor.— Es el tobillo, debe de estar roto. —Jack asintió, la agarró aún más fuerte y la ayudó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad mientras sus ojos cedían poco a poco y su cuerpo agotado abandonaba la consciencia.

 _/Salto temporal/_

Jenny despertó horas más tarde en una cama desconocida con el tobillo vendado y un terrible dolor de cabeza, lo cual era extraño porque ni siquiera recordaba haberse dormido. _Curioso_ , pensó, _esta definitivamente no es mi nave_. Escaneó la habitación en busca de algún indicio de donde estaba o cualquier arma que pudiera usar, pero se quedó bastante decepcionada al no encontrar nada. La sala en la que se encontraba no era muy grande, y a penas contenía mobiliario, solo una pequeña mesita de noche al lado de la cama con una vela blanca medio consumida. La única ventana que había estaba cerrada, pero los escasos rayos de luz solar que la atravesaban sugerían que debía estar amaneciendo.

Mientras miraba fijamente la llama de la vela los recuerdos la golpearon de lleno: su nave siendo atraída por la brecha, la caída, la explosión, el hombre arrastrándola hacia un lugar seguro...

Ante el recuerdo de la colisión su tobillo empezó a palpitar de dolor así que Jenny se deshizo de las sábanas y fue desenvolviendo lentamente su vendaje hasta dejar expuesto su pie torcido en un ángulo realmente extraño. Intentó ponerse de pie utilizando la mesita como punto de apoyo, al hacerlo, un siseo de dolor se le escapó mientras apretaba los dientes tratando de calmarse. Jenny tomó una respiración profunda, se mordió el labio y continuó caminando.

Una vez había llegado casi al otro lado de la habitación se oyó un ruido en la entrada y Jenny se apresuró a esconderse detrás de la puerta. Poco a poco se fue abriendo y una figura entró mirando hacia la cama que ahora estaba bacía excepto por el revoltijo de sábanas alojadas en la parte inferior.

Antes de que Jack pudiera reaccionar o decir nada, una mano le cubría el cuello con fuerza, a penas permitiéndole respirar y su brazo estaba siendo forzado firmemente hasta su espalda. — ¡Jenny, soy yo Jack! Tu muy apuesto salvador— gritó retorciéndose.

Su agarre se aflojó hasta liberarse, y Jack pudo darse la vuelta para enfrentar cara a cara a su agresora.—Vaya, chica, tienes fuerza ¡Y desde luego sabes cómo herir el ego de un soldado! —siseó dejando que un pequeño puchero se apoderara de su labio inferior.

—No pienses por un momento que te has librado— dijo la chica mientras recobraba su compostura y cruzaba los brazos en un intento de parecer más firme a pesar del dolor que masacraba su cuerpo—. Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora.

Jack no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita.

—Oh chica del espacio, vas a hacer mi estancia en esta cárcel temporal mucho más divertida.

* * *

Bueeeeno. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Esto es el fruto de una idea que tuve a los 14 o 15 años y que pensaba convertir en una historia de varios capítulos en la que se desarrollaba una amistad y posible romance entre el capitán Jack y Jenny. Desde que vi el capítulo de la hija del doctor, el personaje de Jenny me pareció muy interesante y odié el hecho de que Davies nunca volviera a escribir sobre ella. De esa frustración nació esto.

Sin embargo, escribí un par de hojas de word y la idea quedó olvidada en mis documentos. Recientemente he encontrado mi viejo portátil y me hizo tanta gracia la idea que la he arreglado un poquito para que quede como un one-shot medio decente al menos. Aaaaaunque los signos de puntuación/diálogos seguro que están fatal (Nunca fueron mi punto fuerte) y si soy sincera me daba una pereza tremenda revisarlos y cambiarlos todos.

De cualquier manera, quizás algún día me aburra y decida corregir todos los errores de esta historia (que seguro que son muchos)

Me encantaría que alguien más disfrutara con esta historia, y acepto todas las críticas.

Gracias por tomaros un tiempo para leer esto.

¡Un beso a todos!


End file.
